The Lion Tattoo
by seriousish
Summary: "You have a lion tattoo? But that means you're my..."


"You have a lion tattoo?" Regina gasped, staring in open wonder at Robin's arm. Her so-called happy ending had weighted on her thoughts ever since her reunion with Tinkerbell, but actually seeing those familiar lines of ink once more fired into her all the hope and lightness she'd once spurned. "But that means you're my..."

"Nice tattoo you've got there," Charming said, ruining the moment as always, walking right past them to dump some wood he'd gathered into the fire. "I knew I should've gotten mine on my arm. It looks so great there."

Hood laughed and shook his head. "Distinguishing marks on a thief aren't as much fun as they sound. Where's yours?"

"Oh, uh..." Taking a knee, Charming pulled his pantleg free of his boot and rolled it up to his knee. There, on his shin was... a lion.

"Is that the same tattoo?" Regina demanded, leaning in to check whether it might be a tiger or other member of the big cats instead.

"Of course!" Charming crowed. "The official mark of the Lionheart Club!"

"Lionheart Club?" Regina repeated. "What in magic's name is-"

"The Lionheart Club!" Hook cried, returning from the bushes where he'd been attending to some personal business. Then, to Regina's horror, he began to sing. "_With a mighty roar we protect the weak, with our sharp-sharp claws we cut up the freaks!_"

To Regina's even-more horror, Robin and Charming joined in. "_Friends through eternity, Loyalty, honesty, We'll stay together, Through thick or thin. Friends forever!_"

They broke off in gales of laughter. Hook regained his wits first. "Oh, it's been ages since I thought of the good ol' Lionheart Club! How's my tattoo look, anyway?" He pulled at his collar until a third, identical tattoo was visible on his upper shoulder. Regina paled considerably.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" Regina... demanded.

"They were a band," Charming said. "You know, those guys who ran around the countryside, doing fake jousts and sword fights and the fair maidens..."

Hook and Robin moaned in disturbing symphony. "The fair maidens!" Obviously a seminal memory.

"They were just the coolest thing growing up," Charming continued. "I can't think of anyone my age who didn't get a tattoo like this."

"Excuse me," Regina said, "I have to talk with a fairy about a curse."

* * *

"I'm a horrible fairy!" Tinkerbell moaned.

And just like that, Regina's anger was melted away, replaced by the usual guilt trip. "No, you're not, you're a great fairy. This is just, you know... who would want all those three to be their happy ending?"

Tinkerbell looked around the stand of trees they'd taken shelter behind, to see the boys once more comparing tattoos. "I wouldn't complain..."

"Are you _sure_ about the pixie dust?"

"Positive!" Tinkerbell nodded. "Mostly positive." She nodded slower. "Well..." She shook her head.

"Tink!"

"Magic's not an exact science!" Tinkerbell protested. "It's not a science at all, really. It's more like..."

"Magic?" Regina said dryly.

"Yes, exactly! The pixie dust did point to that specific man in that specific tavern, but it could've just meant, you know... someone with a lion tattoo who likes to drink?"

"That's very helpful. My true love is a heavy drinker with horrible taste in body art."

That set Tinkerbell off again. "He could just be a social drinker!" she sobbed, and Regina resolved herself to hugging her until she calmed down.

* * *

"Nice tats," Emma said, dropping herself down to warm her hands by the fire. "But what does it mean when three bronies all have the same Cutie Mark?"

"For your information," Charming said in his most paternal voice, "these tattoos stand for a commitment to justice, honesty, integrity, and fair maidens."

"Fair maidens!" the other two chimed, quite a bit louder than they would for the preceding words.

"Speaking of," Hook grinned, "we've just finished setting up the still. How about you try a little homebrew? If you can't chug a whole glass in one go, you have to get the Lionheart Club tattoo!"

"And if I win?"

The boys looked about at each other. "I'll give you twenty bucks," Charming said at last.

"Deal." Emma shrugged. "I do love drinking..."


End file.
